1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an interposer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since recent semiconductor devices are required to have high capacities and high performance, in constituting one semiconductor device, a plurality of semiconductor dies are stacked in many cases. When the semiconductor dies are stacked, it is difficult to supply electric power from a lower substrate to upper semiconductor dies, which causes the semiconductor dies to malfunction.
When static electricity is induced to the semiconductor device in the case where a human body touches the semiconductor device, the static electricity causes electrostatic discharge (ESD) to the semiconductor device. Since the ESD occurs at a high voltage, the ESD may damage the internal elements of the semiconductor device.
In addition, there are various parasitic components in the semiconductor device. The parasitic components delay or prohibit the transmission of signals to prevent the semiconductor device from immediately operating.